


thirsty

by kelidahauk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Baristas, Bartenders, Coffee Shops, Drinking, Flirting, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, see mom i can write something other than smut sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelidahauk/pseuds/kelidahauk
Summary: Barista Tsukishima and Bartender Kageyama have a friendly competition over who can make the best drink.  Really, they just thirst over each other.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	thirsty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Once upon a time back in the day, Shiina posted on Twitter, "tkkg barista!tsukishima and bartender!kageyama au" and I just... ran with it. Anyway, I wanted to collect that little misbegotten series of tweets into a more permanent form, so here it is in all its drabble-y glory. This is just a silly little one-shot, but I hope you enjoy!

"How do you take your coffee?" Kageyama asks, watching bemusedly as Tsukishima fixes his order. Slender fingers carefully draw a moon in the foam.

"Black, like my soul," Tsukishima deadpans. It's a lie. He can't drink the shit unless it's full of sugar and cream.

Kageyama snorts. "Then why're you making me all these fancy drinks?"

"Customer service is my forte," he drawls. It's a lie. Kageyama's been coming here for weeks, right before the bar next door opens, wearing that fucking tight black tshirt that clings to every last goddamn muscle. The logo on the shirt matches the bar's sign, and even though he's built for it, Tsukishima's never seen him at the doors working as a bouncer. 

He knows he's a bartender, and he'll be damned if he phones it in for the competition. If Kageyama knows his way around drinks, then Tsukishima's going to show him that he knows his way around them, too.

He knows his way around other things that he'd like to show Kageyama, too, if he ever gets the balls to do it.

It's that thought that leads him to the bar one night. He'll see Kageyama in his element, and he'll get liquid courage. It's a win-win situation.

🌛👑🌜

"What'll you have?" Kageyama asks. Tsukishima's leaning against the bar, looking altogether different than he does at the coffee shop. He's missing the crisp polo and the starched apron that he usually wears at work.

Instead, the sleeves of his button-up are rolled up his forearms, the open collar revealing a slender throat. Kageyama's fascinated by the shadows there and he forcibly pulls his gaze away so he doesn't miss the answer.

"You've been letting me make you random drinks for weeks," Tsukishima says, blandly. "Payback's a bitch. Surprise me."

He'll surprise him, alright.

Kageyama scoops ice into a mason jar and Tsukishima watches as soft, perfectly-manicured hands fill the glass with colored layers. There's grenadine, dark and heavy at the bottom. Orange juice comes next, and then peach schnapps; the colors bleed beautifully together, but he can tell that Tsukishima's a little disappointed.

"Sex on the Beach," he says. "How pedestrian." 

Kageyama smiles with his eyes even as he pouts with his lips. He’s not done just yet, and he reaches for the final bottle: the piece de resistance, as it were. He's going to show that barista who's best.

🌛👑🌜

The bartender gives him a sly look as he pours the last, clear layer, perhaps a little thicker than he should; it's a lot of liquor, but Tsukishima's here to drink, so he doesn't comment on it. The drink is garnished with a slice of blood orange, thick and juicy, and Tsukishima imagines Kageyama biting into it, biting into him.

It’s a nice fucking image and he can’t quite shake it from his brain as he picks up the jar, admiring it. Even if it’s a common beverage, Tsukishima can’t help but be impressed at how beautifully it was poured. They’re both masters of their craft, and he looks forward to sampling Kageyama’s creation. 

The blond barista takes a sip, his lips steady on the rim of the jar, his eyes locked on Kageyama's. He can feel them widen almost imperceptibly as the flavor hits his tongue. He can see Kageyama trying his very best not to grin.

 _"The fuck,"_ Tsukishima manages to say, rather than sputter, as he sits the jar down. That shit’s potent as hell and he’s not sure what he drank, but it’s sure the fuck not your garden variety Sex on the Beach after all.

"Moonshine," Kageyama says succinctly, "for my favorite barista, 'Tsukki'."

Tsukishima curses the stupid nametag with the stupid nickname he has to wear at the coffeeshop. He can feel heat spreading across his cheeks. 

"Moonshine," he echoes. "Not Sex on the Beach, then."

"Sex in the Woods," Kageyama says, his eyes glinting. "Since there are no beaches nearby."

Tsukishima feels the heat spread, pooling low and hot in his belly. "There are trees, though," he points out, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Kageyama leans forward, placing both his hands on the bar top. "There are," he agrees, and then adds easily, "my shift is almost over."

Tsukishima lifts the mason jar, takes a long, deep drink, and sets it back down on the bar top. "And?" he asks, his heart pounding with anticipation.

Kageyama merely grins.

🌛👑🌜

Some time later, they tumble into the alleyway behind the bar. They don't make it to the woods. There's a full moon, regardless, and Kageyama buries his fingers and his face in it. Tsukishima sobs, whines, begs, _comes_.

He hates to admit it, but Kageyama's drinks are better.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/kelidahauk) if you'd like, but I typically write a lot of nasty smut. Please be 18+. I'm super into the foes to hoes trope and swords. I cuss a lot, too. You have been warned.
> 
> We have a TKKG Thirst Discord server! [Come join us to chat about TKKG!](https://discord.gg/7wGBcyH) Only 18+ and older, please; there is a lot of NSFW content there.


End file.
